


Badger and Blade

by aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: I love these two idiots, Intimacy, M/M, Shaving, royed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed notices something awful happening to his face, and there's only one person he trusts to take care of it for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Badger and Blade

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt for RoyEd and shaving in my ask box comes this little bit of goodness. Hope you enjoy!

Ed felt ridiculous, sitting on the bathroom counter like a little kid, and it took everything he had not to swing his feet and kick the cabinetry in precocious protest. Instead, he gripped the edge of the counter, silently thankful he didn’t have to face the mirror. That was something, at least. He didn’t want to see the scruff along his jaw, the fuzz on his upper lip. It only hit him hard with the notion that if he let this nonsense continue, he would look like that old bastard, and that just wasn’t happening. Roy, as observant as he always pretended not to be in the office, noticed the change. Not only did he see it, but he felt it, the previous night when they were tangled together, Ed’s face tucked in his shoulder. The soft scratching of a beard just in its early stages had caught his attention. It took one affectionate rub at it to get swatted, and Ed had made a noise like an offended cat, a low sound in his throat. Roy had laughed softly and didn’t press the issue, only promising they would take care of it in the morning.

Now Ed sat waiting, listening while Roy got things together. Moments later, his lover joined him, a bowl in one hand and a small black case in the other. The childish anxiousness suddenlly gave way into something a bit more stilling. Ed drew in a slow breath, his sunlit eyes following Roy while he whisked together shaving cream, humming softly. (What an idiot, to be so cheerful about this.) Honestly, Ed felt rather ridiculous. To be twenty and have no inkling whatsoever of how to shave himself. Maybe he’d hoped he’d never have to worry about it, but in the advent of Promised Day, and the soul-deep connection he’d had with Alphonse on the other side of the Portal, his growing pains hit him like a slow-moving ton of bricks. This one could have passed him by, and he would have been happy.

“Y'could just…show me how to do this, you know.”

“This is showing you,” Roy replied cheerfully, opening the case.

Ed wasn’t sure whether to swallow or cough to cover up the fact that his breath sped up at the sight of a shiny silver razor nestled in a bed of velvet. The handle was done in ivory, neatly carved, and the blade looked clean and sharp. He felt a little light headed and couldn’t quite explain why.

“You’re not gonna, y'know, fuck this up, right?”

Roy gave him a  _look_  at that. The gentle firmness in his words was something else entirely. “Trust me.”

The younger soldier bit back a curse, because he did trust Mustang, with so many things not needing names. Knowing this same man was going to put a blade to his neck took that to the next level. Suddenly, while fully dressed, he felt bare and raw. His fingers gripped the counter tighter, and if Roy noticed, he didn’t say anything about it. Instead, he reached out and tucked the unruly forelocks of Ed’s hair behind his ears. Oh fuck. Ed shivered, torn between letting his eyes fall closed and watching Roy’s every move. The cream went on first, Roy careful in its application, covering up the part of himself Ed had begun to hate every time he’d seen it in the mirror. When Roy was done, he set the bowl down and reached for the razor, opening it. How did such a little thing make the man look so strong and still, capable. It was a goddamn shave, not the front lines. Ed thought himself the idiot now, but he hadn’t bolted yet, so that was something.

“Now, hold still.”

“No, I thought I’d squirm,” he snapped, and earned a chuckle in response despite of the attitude.

Roy turned on the faucet behind him, then stepped between Ed’s knees, sharing body heat as he took his face in hand and tilted it just so. Ed braced himself for the first smooth pass, breath held and eyes closed.

“That’s right.”

The praise shot heat straight to Ed’s core, and he bit his tongue so he wouldn’t whimper, especially when the words were followed by another stroke of the razor. It was flicked under the running water, then returned, warm and precise. Ed dared to crack open his eyes just enough to see Roy’s face, and part of him wished he hadn’t, because his knees involuntarily closed in on Mustang’s hips. The concentration on his lover’s face was so intense, those dark eyes focused on his work, and all Ed could do was stare, riveted, while he was turned and stroked by steel, then back again.

“Very good. You’re all done.” No, it was too soon.  _Don’t let go_.

But Roy pulled back regardless and reached for a cloth, dampening it and wiping away any remnants of the shaving cream, stroking his thumb along Ed’s smooth jaw.

“Better?‘”

Gone was that childish feeling, replaced by an ache at Ed’s core, a throb between his thighs. He wondered if something was wrong with him, but didn’t want to ask. Roy put the cloth down and slid his arm past Ed’s waist, pressing their bodies together. There was no way he couldn’t have noticed now, and Ed’s face turned hot. Roy smiled as he pulled back again, opening a bottle that filled the room with a scent Ed would have known from anywhere. Then warm fingers were stroking his skin with musky aftershave. Ed was going to smell like him all afternoon and he just– There wasn’t time for everything he wanted to do and say, not when they had to go to work. So he settled for grabbing Roy’s dog tags, twisting them around his fingers and yanking him back to him. Their mouths met in a crash and Ed tried to devour him, his way of saying 'thank you’. Roy smiled when they broke apart breathlessly.

“Still want me to show you how to do that?”

“No, Sir,” Ed replied, and his cheeks were still tinted red. “You can take care of it.”

The heat in Roy’s eyes told Ed that was just the answer he wanted to hear.


End file.
